


All of Me

by murderousCohort



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/murderousCohort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff angst where Bane dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

"If I have to die," I said weakly. "I'm glad you're by my side.  
"Bane," she said softly. "I can go get help."  
"No," I told her. "It's okay."  
Something glinted in the corner of her eye, and I realized with a shock that Morgan-my strong, capable Morg-was crying.  
"I'll miss you," she said shakily. "So very much."  
"I know. But we'll have forever in Elysium together."  
"Bane," she said. And something in her voice made my heart freeze. "Bane. You...I...won't go...to Elysium."  
"Sure you will. You're not that bad."  
"No, I mean...I'm doomed to Tartarus. To be reborn again and again with the monsters. I don't finally die." A tear trickled down her face and landed on my hand. The heat felt strange.  
"It's okay," I said. "Morg. Look at me."  
She bowed her head and stared down at me. "What?"  
"You know-" I was having trouble thinking straight- "Nico would probably summon my shade sometimes for you."  
"He hates you!" Her face crumpled. She was outright sobbing now, bawling like her best friend had just died (or was dying).  
"C'mere," I said gently. "Morgs."  
She knelt down, wrapped her arms around me, and wailed into my chest. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. Her heat radiated through me.  
My heart slowed. My breaths lost their urgency. And there in Morgan's arms, I drifted away.  
"Goodbye," I said with my last breaths. "I love you."  
Then I was gone.


End file.
